Une génération sibylline
by Fosdy
Summary: A un moment dans leur vie, Draco et Harry Potter ont été ensemble. Depuis, pas mal de choses se sont passées Cependant, les naissances de sorciers commencent à manquer. Le ministère prend des mesures radicales : il décide de coupler certaines jeunes personnes au fort potentiel magique au moyen d'un étrange sortilège qui ranime les gènes d'anciennes créatures magiques dans le sang..
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de l'Histoire : **Une génération sibyline**  
**

**Auteur : **Fosdy (moi même)

**Beta Reader : **Aucun, si vous trouvez des fautes, vous pouvez en faire part ou vous proposez en MP si vous êtes motivés ! :)

**Disclaimer : **Comme nous le savons tous ici je pense, rien ne m'appartient, ni à moi, ni à vous. Tout est à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a peut-être que l'idée de l'histoire, l'indrigue et peut-etre un peu le caractère de certains personnages, que j'ai un peu transformé à mon goût.

**Résumé : **A un moment dans leur vie, Draco et Harry Potter ont été ensemble. Depuis, pas mal de choses se sont passées. Cependant, les naissances de sorciers commencent à manquer. Le ministère prend des mesures radicales : il décide de coupler certaines jeunes personnes au fort potentiel magique au moyen d'un étrange sortilège qui ranime les gènes d'anciennes créatures magiques dans le sang..

**Rated :**M, pour + tard, je pense. Et pour le vocabulaire qui risque de ne pas être toujours fleuri.

**Paring :** HPDM et bien d'autres.. Cependant, il y aura bien des relations entre hommes, donc homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir.

**Publication** : on va dire une fois par mois

**Note de l'auteur** :J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! C'est un tout nouveau genre pour moi ! Ce 1er chapitre va être long à démarrer, mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire de planter un peu le décor !

* * *

Draco Malefoy avait beaucoup de choses à raconter au fond de lui. Mais il n'avait pas ni la tête, ni le cœur à se confier à qui que ce soit. Si vous l'aviez intérrogé, il vous aurait répondu qu'il n'avait la tête à rien, en réalité, ces derniers temps. Trop de choses, trop d'événements se déroulaient, se succédaient trop vite pour qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre et d'assimiler. Il tentait de faire le tri dans son esprit en parlant à un espèce de journal imaginaire, avec des murmures à peine soufflés, tout bas, entre deux désastres qui avaient lieu. Personne ne recevait ces longs monologues, ces soliloques, et s'en était bien dommage.

Mais Draco Malfoy resterait lui-même, c'est-à-dire un fabuleux occlumens qui considérerait toujours que c'était là le seul domaine de liberté qui lui était réservé depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Probablement aurait-il préféré se laisser dépérir à petit feu que de livrer ses secrets. Peut-être aurait-on pu ainsi déceler qu'il perdait pied.

Que dis-je ! Il coulait. A pique.

Qu'elle était loin l'époque où tout était simple ! L'époque où il voyait le grand et majestueux Potter en douce dans les classes désafectées de Poudlard ! Le temps où Voldemort inspirait encore la terreur et qu'il n'avait à se soucier de rien ! Quand son père était encore là et puis sa mère ! Lorsqu'on le couvait encore. Bien sûr, il avait râlé et s'était débattu contre ce poulinage forcé, incapable de voir la chance qu'il avait. C'est toujours comme ça que les choses se déroulaient : on se rendait compte des bonnes choses quand elles n'étaient plus.

Draco se souvenait avec perfection les moindres détails de la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec le Survivant pendant leur 5ème puis leur 6ème année, s'abimant dans des mensonges et des entourloupes pour cacher le tout à leurs amis, s'échappant dans des caresses et des baisers, se fusillant dans des combats, des mots durs, des injures et des coups bas. Il avait gardé une tendresse douce et tout de même un peu amer de cette période.

Leur 7ème année avait créé le fossé entre eux qui avait décidé de leur sort. Depuis le début, ils savaient l'uns l'autre que ça allait un jour arrivé. Ils le savaient, et pourtant, pas vraiment. Ca les avait surpris et cassés de l'intérieur. Ils avaient rompus sans un mot, avec le son des cloches de la guerre, la cacophonie des pleurs, des cris et de la mort qui approchait. Draco s'était laissé coulé derrière un masque dont il ne partageait pas les idéaux. Il avait appris un autre monde complètement inversé : où la cruauté, la douleur et la démence les mots d'ordre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Malfoy avait vraiment rencontré ses amis : Blaise, Pansy, et Théo. Des êtres manipulateurs, tordus et adorables, qui, dans l'ombre, amenaient avec eux des étincelles d'espoir. Ils l'avaient reconstruit, comme on rénove un vieux château pourris, laissé à l'abandon et que les secondes balayent. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandés qui, comment, pourquoi. Ils étaient partis à la recherche des morceaux de lui qui s'étaient éparpillés dans le fossé et les avait recollés avec des rires jaunes, des sarcasmes et l'arrogance de ceux qui savaient qu'ils leur restaient encore tout à vivre. Avec l'uniforme des mangemorts, ils avaient compris qui ils n'étaient pas.

Potter les avait sauvés, disaient-ils tous. Lorsque Draco en parlait, il disait plutôt que le magnifique Survivant, les avait tué. Le monde magique anglais était tombé dans un chaos politique, économique et social avec des rébellions d'anciennes et puissantes espèces magiques qui étaient tombés dans l'oubli de tous – sauf des sangs purs où l'héritage oral continuait à léguer les mémoires de ces peiples oubliés. Leur système s'était érigé sur des batailles sanglantes, des blessés que Ste Mangouste ne savait pas quoi faire. La magie avait déserté quelques mois. Les maisons sorciers étaient apparus au yeux des moldus et une nouvelle guerre s'était engagée le temps de faire revenir les tours de passe-passe que jouaient les sorciers. De nouveaux morts, de nouvelles vies bafouées et tuées avant l'heure. Il y avait eu une panique générale, une angoisse d'être sorcier comme au temps où les chrétiens leur faisait la chasse. On avait vu des bûchers se reformer et immoler des êtres innocents. Poudlard avait été fermé ; les élèves moldus avaient dû être mis en sécurité par nécessité.. Et puis tout était rentré bien comme il faut, comme si Merlin avait donné un coup de baguette magique sur l'ordre des choses, près d'un an après leur majorité.

Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois Potter et lui lorsqu'on avait fait des réunions d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient vus mais n'avaient jamais osé se reparler vraiment. Ils se faisaient un léger signe de tête comme pour se dire « bonjour »avec un léger sentiment de maladresse et de mélancolie. Avec l'élancement, le pincement doux au cœur de savoir qu'on laisse passer la chance de reconstruire ce qui aurait pus.

Malfoy avait rencontré quelqu'un. Une jolie femme qui se nommait Sarah. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Deux ou trois mois tout au plus.

Et Draco coulait, à pique. A force de naviguer de Harry à Sarah, à force de vivre entre les restes d'une relation qui s'échouait, se brisait et se dispersait en milliards de fragments, et entre une histoire qui se noyait avant d'avoir véritablement commencé. Draco suffoquait. L'air, qui, auparavant rentrait en lui pour lui changer les idées et qui l'animait des milles-et-un-feux de sentiments et de couleurs, s'éteignait. Draco essayait par tous les moyens de s'en sortir. Il se morigénait tant et encore, et, pourtant, il pensait encore à Harry.

Harry quand Sarah le touchait, l'éffleurait, l'embrassait. Harry en cours. Harry à la maison. Harry. Harry. Harry. Encore, toujours. Est-ce que tout ne serait toujours questions que de lui ?

Lorsque Sarah l'attrapait et le calinait devant leur bande d'amis, il se statufiait. Poupée de verre poupée de pierre. Il s'en voulait. Il se punissait. Il pleurait à l'intérieur des larmes d'amertumes en se disant que la situation était comique. Il peinait à assumer qu'il sortait avec une fille lorsqu'il avait toujours trouvé logique d'être avec un garçon et qu'ils étaient restés cachés. Il leur cherchait des excuses,en vainc. Monde inversé. Garçon inverser et fou, voilà qui il était ! Avec sa tante Bella, ça devait être normal. Peut-être un truc des Blacks.

Draco dérapait. S'écorchait. S'effilochait.

C'était là, tout doux, tout chaud, tout triste. Ca s'effaçait, lentement, l'emportant. Pas de nouvelles de lui, probablement était-ce mieux comme ça. Il avait toujours cru que le premier amour restait dans tut un chacun toute la vie, comme pour ses parents, mais il s'était trompé. Les circonstances, le contexte, les épreuves qui se jouaient, tout, menait à effacer cette période de sa vie. Plus rien dans la mémoire, dans le coeur. Tout au Coffre des Interdits.

Soupirant, il prit le torchon et tape, tape, tape le chaudron comme il était nécessaire pour une Potion Sibylline que lui avait commandé le ministère. Ca l'avait un peu étonné, bien sur. Elle datait de plusieurs siècles, peut-être depuis Merlin en personne. Elle n'était connu que des sangs purs, dans une légende étrange qui avait nourrit et bouleversé l'enfance de ceux qui avait été élevé avec. Potioniste de renom après de grandes études à l'Academie royale, major de sa promo, il avait tout de droit nommé à la lourde tâche de constitué celle-ci. Draco s'interrogeait sur l'utilité qu'elle pourrait avoir, elle ne permettrait en aucun cas de régler les soucis des ministères à savoir le défaut grandissant de naissance de sorcier dans le territoire britannique.

En effet, de par son parrain Severus Rogue, Draco avait entendu parler du nombre décroissant d'élèves qui entrait à Poudlard. Depuis le début des grimoires que possédait le collège sur les donnés des nouveaux arrivant, cette année là on n'avait jamais vu aussi peu de nouveaux arrivants. Moins d'une classe entière, quand, auparavant, on avait des classes entières de 1ere année de griffondors, de serpentards, de serdaigle et de poufsouffles. Le bon point était l'entente cordiale des maisons qui avait vu le jour ; Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau en était fort content d'ailleurs. Mais, c'était là, hélas, le seul avantage de la situation. En effet, peu à peu les barrières magiques qui protégeaient le monde magique s'affaiblissaient. Elles finiraient même par disparaître à ce train là. Ils avaient déjà rencontrés tellement de mal à les reconstruire après la disparition momentanée de la magie !

Les journaux s'étaient bien sur emparé de l'affaire, avait fait les choux gras et cherché des explications, en vainc. L'inquiétude était palpable au ministère et chez ses anciens professeurs mais aussi dans la population générale. Le peuple sorcier avait perdu de sa beauté, de son merveilleux. Il n'y avait déjà plus de vieux fous, eux qui avait été emporté par la guerre. Les honnêtes gens comme Olivander avait été torturé par Voldermort. Hagrid, semi géant, avait connu les affres d'un peuple qui l'avait renié et méprisé pour le fait de vivre parmi les humains. Il n'y avait pas eu que lui : la fiancé de Bill, jeune vélane, s'était fait attaquée par ses consœurs. Tout ceux qui avait des gènes d'un autre peuple avait été la proie de leur origine. La déprime et la tristesse avait envahi la vie sorcière. La si jolie, belle, et pleine de vie, rue du chemin de traverse, n'avait plus sa gloire d'autrefois. Le ministère se devait donc de trouver une solution, mais, en quoi une Potion Sibylline allait-elle les aider ? Elle ne redorerait certaines pas l'image de la nation, ne rendrait pas les gens plus heureux. Hors s'ils ne l'étaient pas, s'ils s'inquiétait de l'avenir, ils n'allaient certainement pas concevoir de futurs bébés sorciers. La potion sibylle ne servait qu'à renversé le patrimoine génétique en faveur des gènes les plus anciens et les plus nobles de ceux qui la buvaient. Rien à voir là-dedans, à coup sur.

Haussant les épaules, Draco attrapa sa baguette et transporta le précieux liquide dans une énorme bulle en verre qui volait dans les aires. Il la rétrécit puis transplana jusqu'au département responsables des naissances et régulations magiques. Là, on l'accueillit à bras ouverts - bien mieux que quelques années auparavant, en sortant de la guerre, lorsqu'il était venu cherché la déclaration de mort de Bellatrix Black afin de toucher l'héritage qui lui revenait. On le remercia chaleureusement. Il partit sans demander son reste : il gardait une sensation de panique et d'angoisse quand il entrait dans une architecture du ministère, la peur chaude de se faire de nouveau emprisonné à Azkaban.

* * *

Ce soir là était préparé depuis bientôt 2 ans. Severus Rogue avait tout planifié jusqu'à la dernière seconde. D'anciens élèves de Poudlard choisis sur le tas, notamment toute la promotion de Draco, allaient venir et faire partager aux élèves modernes leur expérience dans ce lieu et professionnelle. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte, non sans tiquer, que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait ce que c'était.

Une cloche retentit. Les anciens élèves étaient massés, en groupe, devant l'entrée principal. Ils chahutaient, se chamaillaient, s'injuriaient comme au bon vieux temps. De sa génération, Severus n'avait pus trouvé que Sirius Black pour accepter de venir l'épauler à supporter ces gamins. C'était mieux que rien, tenta-t-il de se réconforter. Au pire, s'il s'ennuyait - chose dont il doutait beaucoup comme Potter allait être là, et que là où il y avait Potter, il y avait ennuis qui collaient aux basques - il pourrait toujours reprendre ses anciennes querelles avec le dernier Black encore sur pieds.

Grosso modo, tout se passa bien. Au début tout du moins. Tout le monde bavardait dans une bonne ambiance teinté de rire, des sourires sarcastiques et de remarques acerbes de sa part sur ceux qui ne savait pas se tenir. Même si son pouvoir de peur avait réduit chez l'ancienne génération qui avait quitté Poudlard, il parvint à les discipliner à peu près.

Tout commença à tomber dans la catastrophe quand il gouttit le succulent brevage de mure qu'il avait réussi à se dégoter il y a peu pour un presque rien. Ce qui devait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un kir breton, prenait le gout d'une liqueur à la pomme. A coté de lui, Seamus Finnigan s'étonna que le directeur de l'école servit à ses élèves une orangeade citronné et alcoolisé. Là, une alarme retentit dans la tête de Severus. Quelque chose chlochait et ce devait être du à Potter, il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Il trotina donc avec grâce jusqu'au dénommé et, avant de lui arracher yeux et appareil génital compris, il interrogea poliment sur l'intelligence de birgorneau que celui-ci devait avoir pour jouer encore à des jeux de gamins dans l'enceinte d'une école aussi prestigieuse. Lorsque le brun émit une étincelle de surprise et fronça les sourcils, l'ancien professeur des potions su que la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait cru. Si ça ne venait pas du rouge et or complètement stupide, c'est que l'heure était grave. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Autour, tout le monde avait un verre de la liqueur bleutée à la main. Tous en avait déjà bu. Probablement, même, étais-ce grâce à celle-ci que tout n'avait pas encore virée au carnage. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur crier de jeter leur verre. Non.

Alors, il fit comme rien n'était. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un _petit_ incident se déroule sous ses yeux. Dean Thomas venait dese transformer en un immense Chartier Blanc d'un mètre 50 au garrot, ressemblant à une grosse fouine au pelage doux. Il avait gardé ses jolis yeux noisettes et certaines mimiques ainsi que sa voix Les chartiers étaient connus pour vivre dans les hautes sphères des montagnes et on n'en avait plus vus depuis des siècles. Et Dean continuaient de parler, alors que son grand ami Seamus ouvrait de grand yeux, à deux doigt de l'apoplexie. Peut-être allait-il devoir agir.

Par la suite, Rogue fut dévasté. Bien des personnes commencèrent à prendre des formes diverses et pas très rassurantes. Sa soirée était fichu. Mais le pire advient quand le château se referma sur eux et que les Ordres de Merlin suivi du ministère apparu. Tout ça ne sentait pas très bon, c'était sur. A la première syllabe du sortilège qu'ils énoncèrent, Rogue sut qu'il était fouttu. Le Ministère venait de mettre à exécution la légende de Sybille. Les vieux gènes de créatures légendaires, vieilles comme le monde allaient se réveiller. Ca allait être un carnage. Déjà, un charnier, mais, au vus de ce qu'il voyait, il y avait des succubes, des vélanes, des veela, des vampires et toutes sortes de choses. Certains humains semblaient ne pas se transformer, ne pas changer d'un iota.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre : en les enfermant et en les métamorphosant, les appétits sexuels et de reproduction allaient s'accomplir. Surtout avec le sentiment d'insécurité du à la mixité des créatures, celà allait être phénoménal. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris tout en compte : ils n'avaient que de vieux gènes, et même si une nature veela ou vampire pouvait prendre le dessus, le caractère de ceux qui étaient présents n'allait pas se laisser amoindrir. Pire, ici,il y avait ceux qui étaient conscient de ce que celà signifiait et les qui savaient que lutter ne servirait à rien, que Sybile savait et choississait. Mais pourquoi inclure des enfants né moldus ? La légende ne parlait que des sangs purs...Elle était la maîtresse des couples et ne déferait rien. Sybille gagnerait, il le savait. Comment expliquer aux autres, qu'on venait des les piéger, de les vouer à faire des bébés fortement magique ? Que le ministère les obligeait, les enfermait et leur ordonnait ? Que rien ne les sortirait de là ?

Le sortilège prit fin, et lui même se sentit différent. Il présentait des choses nouvelles. Des sons, des odeurs, des sensations.

En sortant d'ici, il y allait avoir une révolution. Enfin, si, d'ici là, ils ne s'étaient pas déjà tous entre-tués...

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrogea en haussant un sourcil Harry Potter

- Ah ! Toujours à la traine Potter ! Vois-tu, on est ici pour baiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?!", commença le rouge et or

Rogue sentait pointé d'horribles maux de tête. Ils n'étaient pas sorti de la taverne de Merlin..

_A SUIVRE..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Comme nous le savons tous, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K Rowling sauf l'idée de l'intrigue et la rédaction. En gros, pas les personnages et blablabla..

**Note de l'auteur : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté en auteur favori/ fic favorite ou qui la suive tout simplement ! Je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'autant de gens s'y intéresserait ! Ca fait bizarre de savoir qu'il y autant de gens derrière moi... & ça motive ! Surtout pour écrire une suite, même quand on pourrait faire les doigts de pieds en éventail avec du beurre de cacahuète à la petite cuillère !**

**Je remercie encore ++++++++ ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Ca me laisse quelques retours, et je fais + les chapitres qui suivent en fonctions ! & Je suis absolument-méga-giga-trop-de-la-mort-qui-tue contente que l'idée de l'histoire vous plaise ! (un peu + et mes chevilles se mettraient à gonfler...!)**

**Je m'excuse si je ne suis pas très compréhensible/ si je fais des fautes d'orthographes/conjugaisons...! **

**J****'espère que ce second chapitre sera à la hauteur, et peut-être même mieux que le 1er chapitre et qu'il vous plaira ! Vous allez enfin découvrir (en partie), les formes que prennent nos chers et tendres !** **Ce n'est pas pour autant que les problèmes sont éloignés pour ces pauvres petits ! ( MWA HA HA) Cela s'organise petit à petit, comme qui dirait !**

Ps : Certaines espèces sont tirés de vieilles légendes/mythes ou ont même été inventé !

Ps 2 : Je voulais poster la semaine dernière...mais étant en vacances...!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ron Weasley était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait communément qualifier de « particulier », bien plus que Percy –qui était déjà un cas en soit – Bill, qui élevait des dragons comme certains font l'élevage d'accromantula sous leur lit, les jumeaux au sens de l'humour douteux ou même l'unique fille de la fratrie qui avait un certain grain après avoir enduré ses frères. Ron Weasley, en tout contexte, ne pensait que par son ventre. Il vivait pour manger et non pas manger pour vivre. Son but en soi n'était donc pas de connaître la gloire, de la renommée ou même demonter en grade dans le ministère. Non, son but était de manger le plus possible de mets, afin d'avoir le palais le + aiguisé et le ventre, toujours à l'abris des représailles infâmes de la faim.

Cependant, les circonstances étaient en ce jour fort peu favorable à un dîner en bon et due forme pour se restaurer après les diverses péripéties de la soirée, et, de plus, la politique de nerfs à vifs de son meilleur ami – qui était à deux doigt de rayer de la surface de la Terre Poudlard et ses occupants – l'avait contraint à accepter, bien contre son grès, de se plier à des mesures drastiques : il avait pris une galette de maïs mexicaine moldue aux cuisines des elfes et avait saupoudrer ce met du minimum vital : protéines animales, laitières, fibres, fruits, légumes, sucres etc. A bien y penser, cela faisait penser (un peu) aux montagnes d'objets qui avaient été délaissés dans la salle sur demande – et y chercher un ingrédient en particulier aurait été aussi désastreux que le jour où ils avaient vaillamment récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Un immense fourre-tout de nourriture sur une minuscule galette, tout à fait ronnain.

Après ce festin ridicule, il avait repris son courage à deux mains et s'était lancé, téméraire, dans la houleuse réunion qui avait lieu, en cette sombre nuitée, dans les cachots des serpentards – seul endroit où il régnait encore un peu de calme.

La totalité de la population poudlarienne qui n'était pas encore devenue folle, c'est-à-dire, tous ceux qui avaient encore forme humaine, était réunie dans la salle de potion. Soit, environ une vingtaine de personne, guère plus. Dont le célèbre trio griffondor au grand complet ( maintenant que Ron les avait rejoint) et le trio de serpentard, ennemi juré en son temps de leur s'ajoutait des personnes de leur âge mais aussi quelques étudiants actuels de Poudlard sans oublier certains élèves qui venaient juste de quitter les bancs de l'école au début de l'été dernier.

Ron se souvenait avec bonheur et nostalgie de ces bonnes années, passées à se quereller au détour d'un couloir ici même, des tours de passe-passe et des farces qu'ils se faisaient pour abaisser les autres. Une bonne époque ! Bien meilleure que celle des bancs des aurors où tout était plat, morose et triste..Cette ambiance n'avait été propice pour personne. Harry s'était refermé comme une huître, traîné à l'écart, conduit étrangement, sa magie exhortant tout le monde à ses caprices. Irréguliers et instables, on les avaient renvoyés comme des malpropres, Harry et lui.. et ils venaient tout juste de se replonger dans un superbe projet : une boutique d'objets anciens magiques et particuliers. Ils venaient de signer l'emplacement dans la petite rue du dragon, le matin même. Demain, ils devaient emménager là-bas, commencer les premières commandes, ensorceler les premiers objets, tenir leur comptes... Y aurait-il un lendemain ? Reverraient-ils un jour, ce charmant lieu qui les avait conquis ? Soupirant, Ron rajusta son attention sur le reste de la pièce.

On avait repoussé d'un coup de baguette magique les tables de préparation et les chaudrons pour faire apparaître de grands bancs, de charmants et confortables fauteuils, une cheminée qui crépitait était apparue… Pour une réunion en urgence, ils n'étaient pas trop mal installés.

Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, se tenait sur un petit fauteuil, les paupière plissées, entrain d'analyser ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : un parchemin criblé de pattes de mouches qui recensait, jusqu'à peu, les transformations encourues par tous et à quel créature cela correspondait. Merlin n'était malheureusement pas avec eux et l'univers non plus : bien des formes étaient restées inconnues sans oublier ceux, qui, comme eux, ne semblaient pas avoir répondu aux sorts – Zabini dans sa grande bonté s'était senti obligé de préciser que ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps, où, qu'au mieux, la créature transportée dans les gènes, ne venait prendre forme qu'occasionnellement. Mère nature ne pouvait bien sûr pas les avoir éloigné de ces affres douteux du destin pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils étaient de gentils griffondors ayant sauvé le monde plus d'une fois – et c'était un euphémisme !

Harry Potter, son frère d'armes, de cœur et même de vie, était lui comme un lion en cage, faisant les cents pas sans arrêt au centre de la pièce, donnant des vertiges à tout le monde, mettant les nerfs de Draco Malfoy à rude épreuve. Des étincelles de magie crépitaient autour de sa silhouette, contrastant avec la faiblesse magique dans laquelle l'état sorcier était confronté. Puis, levant la tête d'un geste brusque, comme si Merlin venait d'apparaître devant lui, il prit la parole avec le ton et la force que le statut de chef oblige :

« - Bon, statistiquement, Mione, quelle sont les créatures les plus dangereuses et quelles sont les formalités de protection à ton avis ?

- Premièrement, il faut s'occuper des manticores. Ces monstres aiment s'attaquer à tous les êtres humains, nous sommes donc directement visés, mais sont d'une nature très violente ils aiment le combat donc ils vont très probablement essayer d'ici peu de s'attaquer aux autres créatures de toute manière.

- C'est quoi ça ?, intervint Malcom Baddock, serpentard, en 7ème année et n'ayant visiblement pas reçu l'éducation relative à son statut de Sang pur

La griffondore émit une grimace et ses sourcils s'arc-boutèrent. Elle n'aimait pas être interrompue, encore moins pour des informations qu'elle avait déjà dit et qui aurait déjà dû être assimilé selon elle. Le petit serpentard se replia sur lui-même, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible, histoire de s'extraire du regard peu avenant – presque meurtrier – que la jeune, douce, et belle Granger lui envoyait.

- Un ou une manticore est une créature magique que l'on rencontre notamment dans les légendes perces mais dont les premières descriptions nous viennent du peuple grec et romain. Cela a été vu lors de ta 3ème année de Rhunes en parallèle de ton cours de Créatures magiques, persifla-t-elle mauvaise. Il a un corps de lion, une fourrure couleur sang en général très spécifique, avec une tête plus ou moins humaine. Pourvu de cornes, avec des yeux bleus et trois rangés de dents allant d'une oreille à l'autre et une petite queue de dragon, récita-t-elle en articulant comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant demeuré – ou presque.

On dénombre 5 cas dans Poudlard jusqu'ici. Les manticores peuvent être doté d'ailes mais c'est rare aucun n'en présente ici. Leur principale caractéristique est la capacité des piquants venimeux qu'ils peuvent projeter. Ceux-ci immobilisent la proie dans un premier temps, elle restreint toute capacité à se servir de la magie et enfin, ils vous dévorent lentement, avec délice. Bien sûr, si vous êtes face à une jeune bête comme Ninon, 1ere année actuel, vous n'allez probablement que perdre conscience sur le coup et être maudit sur quelques générations, voir être contrôlé comme si vous étiez sous Impérium. Rien de bien méchante en soi – elle était probablement la seule à afficher à ce moment là un air anodin quand les autres étaient horrifiés. Hermione Granger avait connu les aventures terribles tout au long de son parcous scolaires sans oublier la recherche d'Horcruxe. Tout lui semblait depuis tout à fait légitime, normal et simple. Question de point de vue, évidemment... Par contre, reprit-elle aussitôt, si vous tomber sur Susan Bones, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

- Tais-toi alors ! répliquèrent ses deux meilleurs amis en riant alors qu'elle leur tirait la langue comme une enfant - petite habitude idiote de ceux qui se connaissent, se cotoient et s'apprécient chaque jour : se jeter des pique comme on lance des mots d'amours.

- Leur taille varie énormément. Ils peuvent faire d'un (petit) mètre au garrot, à la taille d'un cheval ou même d'un dragon. Certains racontent que les géants s'en servaient comme animal de compagnie.. »

Un frisson s'empara de l'assemblée en imaginant la scène. Les géants n'étaient décidément pas des individus agréables…

« - Il me semblerait judicieux de les placer dans une aile, voir un étage entier de Poudlard et d'en restreindre l'accès qu'à nous-même. Nous devrons les nourrir avec de la viande fraîche plusieurs fois par jour et s'assurer qu'aucune autre créature de s'y aventure. Si les 5 spécimens que nous avons ne s'entre-tuent pas, ce sera déjà bien et accepteront ce territoire alors si notre karma est dans une bonne phase. Sinon... sinon, on avisera ! Mais quiconque s'y aventura, n'en reviendra pas, je le crains. »

Elle fit une légère pause, permettant à tous de voir l'organisation pointilleuse, méthodique et nécessaire qui se profilait à l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'en ressortir tous vivant. Le degré de hardiesse du défit semblait s'épaissir jusqu'à obscurcir toute idée de futur. Ils étaient là, coincés tous ensemble, dans un immense bordel que le ministère allait devoir payer, ça c'était sur. Comment envisager l'après quand on peinait à croire que l'on allait finir son existence avec quelqu'un qui était dans l'enceinte du collège ? La peur, la morosité et la désolation étaient posés au dessus d'eux. mMieux valait les ignorer et ne pas penser à ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

« Les autres créatures qui vont être à surveiller absolument sont les vampires dont notre cher et convoité professeur de potion, Severus Rogue est un merveilleux exemple. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler la violence et l'horreur de la scène lorsqu'il a mordu ce pauvre Sirius Black actuellement à l'infirmerie ?Non ? Bien, alors…, elle fit une maigre pause de silence de quelques minutes puis reprit, Notre problème majeur est le sentiment de solitude mais surtout, d'indépendance, des vampires. Je vous déconseille de vous abaisser à leur donner un quelconque ordre. Vous risqueriez d'être démembrer sur le champ. Et, à coté, un transplanage raté serait plus joli. Il va falloir la jouer fine avec toute l'intelligence des serdaigles, la perversion des serpentards, le courage des griffondors et, enfin, l'affection des poufsouffles pour ne pas oublier qu'un jour, il a été un sorcier et qu'il a dû éprouver des choses. »

Ron et Harry en doutaient plus que n'importe qui en ce moment. Si vous leur aviez demander leur avis, ils vous auraient très probablement répondu que c'était parce qu'il avait toujours été une chauve-souris des cachots, qu'il était devenu vampire. Harry aurait même poussé jusqu'à dire qu'il avait toujours été vampire, d'où le surnom, le noir perpétuel et son incapacité à vivre en dehors des ombres terrifiantes des cachots.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi un vampire est ici Baddock ?, fustigea-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux qui lançaient des étincelles de promesse de mort

- Non ! Le vampire peut se lier à un humain, il devient alors calice. C'est une sorte …d'union ? Et donc à priori, il pourrait créer une descendance ? »

Le semi-ton interrogatif de la dernière phrase tinta la fin de la patience de la célèbre intellectuelle qui lança un sort cuisant à l'élève. Son avenir comme enseignante était déjà toute tracée : elle deviendrait une légende vivante dans Poudlard comme Mcgonagall. Elle serait MA-GIS-TRALE !

« Cours d'Histoire de la magie 5ème année !, cingla-t-elle. Bien sûr que les vampires peuvent avoir une descendance ! D'où croyez-vous que sortent les sorciers ? Ils sont par essence une descendance de la branche des vampires ! Les enfants des vampires sont par essence des sorciers purs et ont les caractéristiques des vampires : leur vie, leur force, leur indépendance… En 787, peu avant le Concile de Nicée,après une période d'iconoclaste (_destruction des images_), ceux-ci sont devenus interdits. En effet, l'iconoclaste est une des conséquences de leur essai de coup d'état ! Bref.

Vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous balader seul dans les couloirs, minimum par groupe de 3, jusqu'à ce votre créature soit identifié. Je tiens à préciser que les veelas sont les ennemis naturels, donc, si un combat entre deux de ces créatures se profilait, ne vous en mêler pas ! – elle jeta un regard appuyé au Survivant, comme pour lui dire que si quoi que ce soit avait lieu, elle l'avait bel et bien prévenu.

- A ce jour, continua Thédore Nott, nous avons seulement un veela qui est connu et là actuellement : Draco Malfoy. Je vous déconseille vivement de vous interposer entre lui et son futur compagnon. Une potion anti-attraction composée par moi-même sera mise à disposition.

- Comment être sûr que le compagnon de Draco Malfoy est dans l'enceinte du château ?", questionna Seamus

La question eut de drôles de conséquences : toutes les étincelles de magie de Harry Potter se mirent à flamber et, de son coté, Draco Malefoy devenait livide tout en maudissant sur plusieurs génération l'irlandais. Les murs tremblaient, les ustensiles de potion en verre frémissaient, près à exploser… personne ne dit mot. Il aurait fallut être fou pour s'aventurer à dire qu'il y avait là une drôle de coincidence ou pour faire un lien entre les années précédentes et leur situation précaire. Et c'était bien loin de la tête de toute personne saine d'esprit de faire ceci.

« Harry, ça va ? Tu devrais prendre une potion calmante ! » s'écria Ginny

Mal lui en fut, un reste de potion dans un chaudron lui gicla dessus. Sa voix de crécelle avait fait éclaté une petite barrière du fils Malfoy. Sa préoccupation pour le salop qui lui avait brisé le cœur l'avait peut être mené aussi à cet acte, que, de toute façon, personne n'allait lui attribuer.

« Belette, s'il te plaît, arrêt avec ta voix de pie étriquée, ça met même les chaudrons dans tous leur état. _Potter_ aime être dans le centre de l'attention de tous !

- IL SUFFIT !, s'écria Severus Rogue qui venait d'arriver. JE NE VEUX PAS DE BAGARRES AU SEIN DE MON ETABLISSEMENT ! Si ne serais-ce que l'un de vous deux **pense** à frôler l'autre, je le vide de son sang ! **AIS-JE ETE ASSEZ CLAIR **?! »

Le vampire était traumatisant. Tous hochèrent la tête comme de gentils écoliers – qu'ils étaient loin d'être – regrettant l'ex professeur des potions. Celui-ci semblait vraiment dérangé et dérangeant. Presque… meurtrier. La couleur rouge sanguine de ses yeux, ses dents proéminente et la vitesse à laquelle il bougeait leur faisait revoir leur priorité dans leur vie : rester vivant, donner son avis bien bien bien après.

« Zabini ! Expliquez !, ordonna le directeur d'un ton acerbe

- Sybille, Sybille, Sybille…, chantonna Zabini comme si rien ne s'était passé, Le sort que l'on nous a lancé agencé à la potion est le résultat d'une vieille vieille légende. La potion réveille nos anciens gènes récessifs : ceux de vieilles créatures magiques, qui se sont un jour mélangés au code génétique d'un de nos ancêtres.

Le sort qui a été prononcé vient d'une autre prophétie qui ne s'était jusqu'ici jamais réalisée mais que tout sang pur connait : c'est un sort qui fait éclater les destins au jour de tous. C'est de là que vient la théorie des âmes-sœurs moldu en quelque sorte. Ce sort a été créé par Merlin lui-même après qu'il ait eu vent de la prophétie, dans l'espoir que personne ne puisse se tromper comme il l'a fait avec la féé Viviane. Ce sort sert à assembler deux personnes qui sont promises ou plutôt ceux qui ont la probabilité la plus entière, unique et totale de finir ensemble. C'est fondé sur l'appel des magies entre elles et ne prend pas en compte les caractères. On ne peut en aucun cas séparés deux personnes qui sont promises, une fois que le sort et jeté. Ce serait comme mettre en marche une guerre contre l'essence de la magie : impossible. Si le château a pu être fermé, c'est que tous était là. C'est que quelqu'un a donc fait les études préalables pour réunir absolument tout le monde. Il est là donc là, quelque part, son compagnon.

Cependant, l'attirance du veela ne devrait pas se témoigner avant au moins 48 heures, le temps qu'il émerge et que l'on parvienne à gérer l'ensemble des espèces. Si l'on manquait de temps, il se peut que la personne soit enlevé genre kidnapping mais rien d'inquiétant ! », termina le basané avec un sourire forcé alors qu'il pensait au désordre qu'il s'ensuivrait et surtout à l'agitation que cela allait créer : le veela allait forcément choisir comme foyer, l'endroit qui lui seyait le plus, et bien évidemment, allait affronter quelques créatures, pour redorer son statut auprès du dominé qu'il aurait. Le foutoir commençait à s'entrevoir, même de loin.

Malfoy soupira. Bien sur, il était toujours le seul à entrevoir le _vrai_ problème qui se profilait… !

« Juste comme ça, intervint-il avec son sourire narquois, vous avez penser aux jeunes immatures sexuellement ? »

Tous pâlirent dans un même mouvement. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop de l'après guerre, quand les derniers mangemorts avaient lancés sur la population, une quantité astronomique de jeunes de petites espèces _a priori_ inoffensives. Cela avait été un carnage. Ils étaient si…frivoles, irréfléchis et insouciants, qu'ils avaient peinés à les coincer puisqu'on ne pouvait prévoir leurs actions à l'avance. Il était apparu d'ailleurs aux yeux des sorciers, la nécessité que les petits mages soit interdit de magie : la cacophonie aurait été perpétuel.

Leurs souvenirs des cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne les aidaient pas à se calmer : les créatures magiques étaient absolument infernales petites. Ils avaient de multiples besoins mais pire que tout, ils avaient des jeux dangereux et quelques peu…explosifs avec leur magie qu'ils ne contenaient pas. Comment Poudlard allait-il pouvoir rester debout avec tout ça ? Au bas mot, il y avait environ trois cents à cinq cents individus qui allaient être dans cette fâcheuse situation. Comment canaliser autant de spécimen, qui, en plus allaient se retrouver face à leur ennemi naturel ?

« Mon château… Merlin, je suis maudit ! » gémit Severus Rogue en pensant au désastre qui se profilait. A coup sur, il allait être le dernier directeur de cette école. La honte allait fondre sur lui. A cause de lui des siècles de traditions sorcières anglaises allaient disparaître. La fatalité s'abattait sur lui. De là où il était, c'était surement Morgan en personne qui avait dû jeter un sort contre lui. Il n'allait donc jamais pouvoir vivre en paix ?

Il avait vu Lily Evans lui filer entre ses doigts, rejoindre ce pestiféré de Potter, il l'avait regardé fonder une famille, l'abandonner. Il aurait pu se détourner de l'amour qui l'étreignait mais il n'avait su. Il s'était laissé engouffré dans la haine, avait gagné un mage noir sans réfléchir. Combien de choses et jusqu'où peut-on aller par amour ? Par amour-partagé, par amour-solitaire, par amour-triste ? Il avait assisté à la mort de Lily Evans, anéanti quand le mage était parti officialiser ce qui devait être son grand triomphe sur le destin. Il avait été le premier sur les lieux, il avait recueilli Potter, comme on reçoit une pénitence, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, le regard lasse en sachant qu'il allait falloir, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était une mauvaise passe à vivre. Il l'avait délaissé à Dumbledore puis il avait protégé le rejeton de Lily au nom de sa mémoire, de loin, comme le fantôme d'amour qui s'éloignait de son âme. Il avait mené une double vie, avec l'espoir vivotant que la guerre prendrait fin un jour, qu'il y survivrait même peut-être.

Grâce à un miracle, il était resté en ce monde… pour devenir une créature qui était dingue du sang de Sirius Black. De tous, il avait fallut _bien sur !_ que ça tombe sur la cabot bouffi le plus insupportable que Mère Nature avait créé ! Il se souvenait avec délectation de l'odeur sucré, celle de nougatine chocolaté qui l'avait étreint quelques heures plus tôt, puis de la texture doucereuse, chaude et mielleuse qui avait coulé le long de sa langue, de sa gorge… Et maintenant, il était promis au pire destin des sorciers : regarder s'écrouler l'œuvre légendaire des quatre fondateurs. Adieu le doux rêve d'une vive paisible à la demeure des Princes ! Il était voué à se trimbaler le clébard, même s'il réussissait à sauver Poudlard ! Hantise du calice, bonheur que de se savoir assuré d'avoir le divin nectar des Dieux - le sang le plus attrayant - pour le restant de ses jours éternels !

Il sentait, de plus, dans ses bras le pouvoir qui dormait dans ses veines. Comment allait-il l'apprivoiser ? S'apprendre ? Etait-il toujours lui même, alors que sa nature de sorcier n'était plus ? Comment allait-il pouvoir diriger tous ces jeunes, toutes ces petites têtes d'idiots quand lui même était dans le doute, incapable de savoir où il en était ? Qu'allait devenir leur aptitude aux sorts ? Leur magie ? Et leur nouvelle capacité,comment allaient-ils les assimilées ? Si un jour tout prenait fin, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas sortir dans la rue et être des dangers publics lâchés comme ça ! Même si cela pourrait être une bonne méthode pour se venger du ministère..

Ici, ils n'étaient que des nocifs, n'avaient suivis aucun apprentissage pour s'auto-gérer. Et, en dehors des fortes têtes des deux trio, il ne se faisait aucune illusion : leur instinct animal allait avoir le dessus. Que lui restait-il à faire ? Mettre au point une stratégie allait droit au désastre. Les mesures que ces adolescents tentaient de définir ne tiendraient plus quand les miettes de leurs réfléxion sorcière allait disparaître pour laisser place aux nécessités de leur nouvelle condition. Ils allaient se pourchasser, se dévorer les uns les autres...

Il prit une grande respiration, sentant l'auteur acide de Draco lui empesté le nez.

"Bon, déclara-t-il funeste, i ma connaissance 12 étages à Poudlard, 4 ailes, et plus de 900 salles. Nous allons commencer dans un premier temps à renforcer le château avec de multiples sorts. Ensuite, il va falloir attribuer des territoires à tous et le leur accomoder à leur condition. Il va falloir faire vite, les sirènes là-haut commencent à faire des leurs. Granger, Zabini, vous allez trouver la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage. Poudlard a déjà du l'agrandir à la totalité de l'étage, je pense, cependant, il va falloir compartimenter en plsuieurs zones marines, sinon, les sirènes vont s'attaquer aux autres espèces marines. Potter et Malfoy vous aller vous occuper _ensemble_ et sans vous brutaliser, vous battre, vous tuer ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, des étages 5 à 10. Finnigan et..."

A chacun, Severus définit une salle, une aile, un étage, avec une tache et une ou plusieurs créatures associées. Le bordel s'organisa, rapidement. On aurait pu croire que Poudlard était sauvé. Mais c'était avant que Neville Longdubat ne se transforme en une sorte d'hyppogriffe géant et fortement...inhabituel, faisant bien trois mètres au garrot. Son pelage était étrange. Il irradiait comme de la vapeur argentée. Sa crinière était tâcheté de noire et d'or. Son ossature et sa musculature respirait la noblesse et la puissance. Il ne restait de Neville que ses yeux bleus et un étrange tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une petite grenouille. La surprise fut grande, certes, mais plus imposante encore, lorsqu'il commença à renifler Théodore Nott. Ses poils se hérisèrent, ses pupilles se dillatèrent et il commença à lui tourner autour de manière fort curieuse. Il abaissa sa tête et se mit à hennir de manière bruyante

"Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fait Mione ?, questionna Ron

-La danse de l'accouplement, je crois, répondit Hermione, la voix enrouée.

-Mais..mais.. c'est Nott, un garçon !, répliqua Ron bouleversé"

Ce fut ainsi que commença la constitution des couples étranges, improbable et curieux de Poudlard.

A son tour, Nott se transforma. Son pelage était tout aussi vaporeux mais plutôt orangé, sa crinière noire avec des soupçons de vert. Même tatouage au niveau de l'aine : un serpent autour d'une grenouille. Plus grand et plus carré, il faisait plus rude et surtout plus archaïque. Aussitôt, il se mit à renifler au niveau de sa croupe Neville alors que ce dernier l'imitait. Son pelage se dressa en une longue crête sur son dos, ses pupilles se dillatèrent. Henissant, respirant fortement, il abaissa sa tête, puis se cambra sur ses deux pattes arrières avant de retomber sur le griffondor, dans une pause quelque peu...extravagante, dirait les plus timides,des plus osées et téméraires auraient dit d'autres, ou encore des plus sans gênes compte tenus de la présence de nombreuses autres personnes mais surtout de leurs amis respectifs.

Les rares encore sous forme humaine préférèrent s'échapper dans les cuisines de Poudlard.. Les essais d'accouplement de Longdubat et Nott étant assez...choquant psychologiquement, pour tous mais surtout pour leur yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être témoin de tout, et de ça encore moins.

"La bonne chose, c'est que Nott et Longdubat n'ont pas du tout été agressif..., constata Baddock

-Merci de ton commentaire, on avait remarqué, incrimina Draco acerbe.

-Et... on va tous être...comme ça ?, questionna une nouvelle fois Baddock"

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Ils étaient bien trop sonnés par la scène qu'ils avaient entrevus. Rogue, lui, n'en revenait pas. Poudlard, son château, son excellence !, allait devenir la proie de scènes épouvantables de jeunes en chaleur, qui allaient s'accoupler partout !

* * *

_Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre 2 ? ;)_

La suite dans 1 mois à peu près !


End file.
